


Crushes and Siblings are the Worst

by TimMcGee



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: A Crown of Candy
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Gen, Siblings, Theobald Gumbar is the Mr. March of Candia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: Amethar hadn't met Lazuli's new ward yet and had never guess he'd meet Sir Theobald in this truly embarrassing manner.
Relationships: Theobald Gumbar & Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Crushes and Siblings are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in part for Amethar calling Theo cute and in part cause the idea of Theo being the knight everyone has a crush on is a fantastic one and I couldn't let it go. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this when I have a partial final chapter written for one of my other fics that I originally planned to finish first but this idea got away from me.

Amethar stalks quietly through the Castle, happy to have escaped another boring tutoring session when quickly approaching footsteps from both ends of the hallway send him diving for the nearest alcove to hide. As Amethar carefully hides behind the bunched up curtains that hang open to let the daylight stream in through the alcove’s window, he hears the reedy voice of his tutor call out to the passing servant, “Ah-hem, send notice to the rest of the servants to be on the lookout for Prince Amethar as he is currently…. _ late _ for his tutoring.”

“Of-of course, my lord,” Amethar barely hears the timid response of the servant as he watches his tutor briskly walk by casting only a quick glance at the opened sun lit alcove as he continues to issue orders to the servant. Releasing a small breath of relief as his tutor continues on, having not spotted Amethar, Amethar cautiously pokes his head out when he no longer hears the grating voice of his tutor.

Seeing no one else in the hallway, Amethar tumbles out of the curtains, tripping over the length and just catching himself before he crashes on the floor and most likely bringing his tutor rushing back. Dusting himself off, Amethar considers where he should go knowing that everyone will be looking for him soon, and going to the Knights’ training grounds is a sure way of getting caught and dragged back into that stuffy room.

Amethar wanders back towards the classroom, trying to think of a place to go when he catches smoke steadily rising out of the chimney of Lazuli’s lab. Walking a couple of paces forward before quickly doubling back to look considerably at his sister’s lab. Amethar realizes that no one would look for him there especially when Lazuli is experimenting and if he asks nicely and  _ promises _ to stay out of her way, Amethar is sure that she’ll let him nap on the couch in her study.

Taking the hidden staircase, Amethar quickly arrives in the corridor that leads to Lazuli’s mini castle, though she gets annoyed with him for calling it that, the fact that she has a courtyard boxed by hallways lined with arched windows that lead to a small stone keep with a tower attached makes it a mini castle in his eyes. As Amethar approaches, there’s a weird but familiar noise that he struggles to place before remembering that Lazuli had gotten a new ward after the last one failed in his duties.

Her new ward must be practicing in the courtyard, though Amethar feels slightly surprised as he vaguely remembers that Sir... Theobald seemed uptight and fussy, but Lazuli knows how to wear people down, and after the one and only time of a fake servant/assassin caused a huge explosion in her old lab, she now only lets a trusted few inside. Amethar confidently strides into one of the hallways and doesn’t spot Lazuli’s ward right away with the giant fountain in the middle of the courtyard, but he can clearly hear the slightly unsteady  _ thump-thump  _ that often fills the Knights’ main practice yard.

Amethar passes the fountain, allowing him to briefly see that Sir Theobald is in the middle of doing a practice set of defensive maneuvers before Sir Theobald quickly breaks his concentration to look fiercely at the intruder, ready to jump up and defend his Lady. However, Amethar completely misses the look as he takes in how Sir Theobald’s undershirt sticks to him with sweat, his bare forearms, his bulging biceps as he wields the heavy sword, his-

Amethar trips and goes sprawling across the stone hallway. The force of his tumble spending his Prince circlet off and skittering on the ground ahead of him. Amethar feels like his face is on fire when he hears Sir Theobald call out to him as Theobald rushes over, knowing he had witnessed that embarrassing moment.

“Prince Amethar!” Amethar barely manages to scramble over to his circlet and hastily jam it back on before he turns and watches Sir Theobald effortlessly vault through the arched window, landing in front of Amethar with a hand outstretched to help him up, “Prince Amethar, let me help you up. Is everything alright? Is there something wrong?”

Amethar awkwardly reaches out excepting Sir Theobald’s help, before letting out an embarrassing squeak at the control strength in Theobald’s pull, and while looking everywhere but at Sir Theobald, rambles, ”Yeah-Yes! Yes. Everything IS fINE. Yep- ah ah um well I-I was ah- just going to go see my sISter. HahaHAhaHA!”

“My prince-“ Amethar takes off running towards Lazuli’s door before Theobald can even finish, completely overwhelmed with the whirlpool of emotions in his chest, causing Sir Theobald to momentarily stand shocked at the Prince’s flight. As someone bursts through the door, Lazuli barely stops herself from blasting Amethar as he freezes his bull rush inside at the sight of the swirling magic gather in her hands, before jolting in motion as Sir Theobald calls from behind Amethar, “My prince! Your sister is-“

“Lazuli! Hi! How-are-you? I’m-great. Can-I-nap-in-your-study? Fantastic!” Lazuli blinks slightly stunned at the dramatic entrance and at the rapid pace Amethar is talking before spotting the tell-tale dark magenta color of his entire face, the disheveled clothing, and the lopsided circlet and starts connecting the dots as Amethar rushes towards the study. 

“My Lady, um pardon my appearance, but is Prince Amethar alright?” Turning back to see a distinguishably dirty looking Theobald hovering in the doorway, cork covered sword hanging loosely at his side, Lazuli is barely able to stop the near maniacal smile that wants to creep across her face as she realizes what happened to her baby brother. “Oh yes, Theobald. Amethar is perfectly alright. He was most likely just….startle by you…catching him skipping tutoring. Why don’t you head back to your practice? I still have  _ hours _ of work left, and Amethar will be perfectly safe in my warded study.”

“My Lady, I’d much- Of course, My Lady,” Theobald cuts himself off as Lazuli raises an eyebrow at him, “I’ll return to standing guard. Would my Lady like to be disturbed with the summons for evening meal?”

Waving her hand in agreement and dismissal, Lazuli studiously goes back to adjusting random beakers and burners while waiting for Theobald to close the door. With one last glance at the study’s door and the hardworking form of Lady Lazuli, Theobald closes the door and heads back to where he had been practicing to clean up and put his armor back on.

Lazuli waits for a moment after Theobald closes the door before darting over to make sure he wasn’t coming back in then darting towards her study. Opening the door, Lazuli can’t help but grin at the form of her brother as he had collapsed quite dramatically on her couch and is currently trying to rub away his blush.

Lazuli nudges him up so she can sit and Amethar puts his head in her lap as he lets the soothing motions of her petting him lull his turbulent emotions. After a couple of minutes of Lazuli petting his hair, she speaks up with a huge grin and in a teasing tone that immediately sets Amethar on edge, “So….. Theobald is a  _ pretty _ capable Knight isn’t he?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Than you to everyone for your comments and kudos!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [nothing harder than the gospel truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061207) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife)




End file.
